<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witcher's Year by Silence_burns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739294">A Witcher's Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns'>Silence_burns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, and they're still happy, and time passes, listen, there ain't no angst in my house, they are all in love and happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What seasons look like among the company of Geralt, Jaskier and the reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You, Jaskier | Dandelion/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Witcher's Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt frowned at the idea of bringing both you and Jaskier to Kaer Morhen. The winter was fast approaching, and little money would come to the witcher during that time. Some monster emigrated to warmer regions, with more prey. The humans that couldn't do the same resigned to stay and save money for the dark, hungry months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a tradition for the witchers to wait for the spring together, in their ever-thinning company. When else could they share the stories behind their new scars or the news about the changing world?  Few people enjoyed the witchers' stories, so they left most of them for the winter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt used to be more interested in listening than sharing. Not much happened in his life - he stayed out of people's way most of the time, and that led to lone evenings under the starry night sky and very few adventures. Or at least it used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he would go to Kaer Morhen alone this year - Jaskier and you made it quite clear when the topic surfaced over breakfast one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt didn't want to, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Geralt didn't want Lambert, Vesemir, and the other witchers to meet you either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To bring one person with him would make a huge fuss and start endless bickering and teasing about the, rather huge, change in his life. To bring two meant Geralt wouldn't hear an end to shameless speculations and questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd suffer through it - he knew his brothers and the ways of making them piss off. The only thing he worried about was having you listen to it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much Geralt denied it, he cared about his new companions (and more than that), as much as he cared about his brothers. But he also knew himself, and if any of the wolves crossed the line, he'd break their fucking noses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so the unlikely trio arrived one day, when the air was already crisp and bit every bare piece of skin. The witchers stood by the gates of the looming, massive keep always shadowed in darkness and half-forgotten memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt waited, looking straight to Vesemir, whose shoulders heaved under the weight of the countless years. Lambert and Coen whispered behind him, their faces grinning and openly eyeing Geralt's companions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesemir only nodded, the gesture almost hidden by the old scarf and deep hood, and walked back to the keep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt didn't realise he was holding his breath until he let it out, relief washing off the tension in his muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert bowed mockingly when the three of them crossed the gates. It was teasing, and openly meant to poke at Geralt's grave face, but the bard and you answered it with waves of the hand and smiles, so Geralt stayed quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also stayed quiet during the late dinner, and instead watched his brothers entertain the guests in the usual way of the witchers during winter - getting drunk, talking about all the things they shouldn't, and annoying Vesemir to no end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, there usually was an end - right at the moment when the oldest witcher lost his patience and kicked them all out of the dining room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt wasn't sure why the bard and you were so delighted by that, but it managed to lift some of the weight off his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no great disaster he anticipated, even when the months of relentless snow came, and you were all quite literally locked up together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only one time Geralt was close to see that happening, but it involved ungodly amounts of Vesemir's favorite ale drunk under the cover of night, Lambert's loose tongue (and the stories of their youth he started to spill) and an almost broken tooth (also Lambert's) when Geralt lost his temper at long last. So it wasn't much of a disaster in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt wasn't sure what he expected bringing his friends to Kaer Morhen. It certainly wasn't the long evenings at the dining room, with the hearth almost cold, and the soft notes of one of Jaskier's songs winding its way through the old, broken keep, lulling them all to sleep. It wasn't the reassuring warmth he felt at his side where you nuzzled closely, and the witchers' amused smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was alright. Even with his life changing dramatically over the course of the years, he wasn't afraid of the changes that brought those people to him, and made them stay, despite everything that he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the winter was just as freezing as always, Geralt didn't have time to notice it this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what do you think, I'm doing some experimenting lately!</p>
<p>You can find more of my works on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>